Call Me Kal
by shadowglove
Summary: Au "Red". Clark's acting weird, and Chloe's beginning to suspect that Lana has nothing to do with his new change, probably because he's suddenly accosting HER and acting like she's his property. And what's with the sudden urge to have her call him Kal?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Have wanted to write a Chloe/Kal-EL oneshot for a while now. This is set in the second season's "Red" and is completely AU.

This is my first Kal/Chloe, or Kaloe, so bare with me and hopefully I got Kal's personality okay.

Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All morning she'd been suspecting that something was wrong with Clark Kent. The signs had all been there piling up completely messily all around her, but she'd been busy with the Torch and had thought that maybe it was Clark just trying a change, beginning with the class ring he was wearing despite having told her that his parents had told him he couldn't buy one because they were too expensive.

Chloe had thought it'd looked nice on him, something she'd told him when he'd just _appeared_ next to her and Pete as they were walking towards the cafeteria, wondering loudly whether the Mystery Meat of the day was rat, porcupine, or possibly even human---you could never tell for sure _what_ they gave out to eat there.

From the moment she'd seen him something within Chloe had said that this wasn't the usual Clark Kent she was used to dealing with. The first clue had been the smirk. Clark didn't smirk. She hadn't even known he was _capable_ of smirking, but there he'd been to her left, smirking at her in an odd way before placing his arm around her shoulder in an oddly possessive manner as they continued walking.

He'd sometimes put his arm around her before, though not like _this_, so Chloe just ignored it and was ready for him to pull away quickly and begin to stutter the moment Lana Lang saw them and began walking towards them. But Clark didn't take his arm from around Chloe's shoulders, he tightened that hold and _walked right passed Lana_.

Chloe and Pete had looked at each other in shock and then turned to look at Clark, Pete asking the mountain of a boy if he and Lana had had a fight. Clark had snorted and asked if she'd been around, that he hadn't _seen_ her.

Both Pete and Chloe knew that'd been a lie.

Chloe'd looked behind them for a second at Lana, who was looking at Clark with a hurt and shocked expression on her face.

She obviously didn't know what was going on with Clark either.

By then her weird-dar was clicking viciously, but Chloe shrugged it off. Clark had obviously gotten in a fight with Lana and was hurt and angered by what she'd said and thus hadn't allowed her to talk to him and apologize, something like that _must_ have been what'd happened. Maybe Lana had told him he was too dull or predictable for her to ever see him as more than a friend.

That would explain his sudden change.

Satisfied that that was the answer to the question that was Clark Kent, Chloe had gone about her daily routine, finishing the day in the Torch, as usual, going over the issues to be printed tomorrow.

Jeremy Matheson, a guy from her French class, came by and flirted a little with her.

It was all fun.

Well, it _was_ fun until Clark stormed into the Torch and shoved Jeremy away from her so hard he hit the wall. He'd then told Jeremy that if the 'measley human' so much _thought_ about 'his girl' again he'd _set him on fire._

Jeremy, dazed and terrified, had raced out of the Torch as fast as his legs could take him.

And when Clark turned to Chloe, blue eyes furious, and demanded to know _why_ she'd let the inferior mortal touch what was only _his_ (which, to be fair, Jeremy had only touched her cheek when he'd placed a strand of her hair behind her ear) she'd known for sure that there was, without a doubt, something wrong with Clark Kent.

And that it possibly had _nothing_ to do with Lana Lang.

He narrowed his eyes at her, looking so unlike the Clark Kent she knew that it was somewhat frightening.

"I don't know _what's_ gotten into you today, but that was going to extremes!" Chloe decided that anger was better than fear. Anger gave her power, fear made her weak…and if there was something Chloe Ann Sullivan was _not_, it was _weak_. "How _dare_ you throw Jeremy into the wall like that? What did he ever do to you? He's never going to ever talk to me again now because of you!"

"_Good_." Clark growled viciously, backing her up against the wall, his hands planted palm up on the wall on each side of her head.

"Stop playing!" Chloe tried to push him away, and then realized that no matter _how_ hard she pushed, he was like a _mountain_. His muscles were hard and defined under her touch, and Chloe found herself momentarily distracted at the feel of them at her fingertips.

A pleased chuckle was the only warning she had before Clark's thigh insinuated itself between hers. Chloe gave a little cry as suddenly he was lifting his knee and lifting _her_ along with it until his bent knee was resting against the wall for support he didn't seem to need, and she was sitting straddling his knee.

It wasn't the most comfortable of positions considering, but Chloe couldn't find voice in her to complain.

"This is one of the reasons why I find you so fascinating, Chloe." Clark grinned, trailing a finger down the side of her face to her lips. The finger traced a pattern on her plump bottom lip before insinuating itself into her mouth.

Chloe bit down.

Clark grinned cheekier, not seeming to notice the pain at all. "You're such a _hellcat_." He moved his leg slightly so that it brushed her intimately. "Makes me hard just _thinking_ how you'd be in bed."

Green eyes flew open and she loosened her hold on his digit in shock.

Had he just said that?

Taking advantage of her shock, Clark swooped down, his lips claiming hers in a kiss so possessive it took her breath away. Chloe opened her mouth to try and complain but Clark just took the opportunity to take the kiss deeper, his fingers burying in her hair, massaging her skull soothingly.

Moaning into the kiss, eyes falling shut, Chloe brought her hands to Clark's face and rubbed her thumbs against the skin of his jaw. She arched under his touch as Clark brought one of his arms around her, sliding her across his thigh until she was pressed against his muscular chest.

Whimpering at the feeling of him throbbing viciously against her abdomen Chloe found herself pressing harder against it, her breasts pressed against him, her breathing hard and harsh as the kiss grew in intensity and desire.

Heat bloomed in the vee of her thighs and she bucked against his thigh, causing both of them to groan in pleasure at the friction.

And then the sound of books falling to the ground jarred them out of their lust-filled haze, and Chloe pulled away from Clark, eyes wide as she looked around him to see a horrified Lana Lang standing in the doorway, her books on the ground all around her.

_Shit_!

Chloe tried once more to push at Clark, trying to dismount his thigh, but a squeak escaped her lips when Clark tightened his hold on her and threw her over his shoulder before turning to Lana.

"Can we help you?"

The blonde was in shock as she was slung over his shoulder.

Where was the real Clark Kent and who was the cave man wearing his skin?

"I---uh---I---." Lana's voice was wobbly, like she was doing her best not to cry. "I--."

"I---uh----I----_what_?" Clark asked, slightly mocking and slightly annoyed. "If you're just going to stand there and _gawk_ we'll just have to find a more quiet place to finish what you interrupted."

"But---_Clark_." Lana whispered.

"The name's not _Clark_." He hissed. "It's _Kal_. Remember that. I won't forgive you if you call me by that other name again."

"B-Bu-But!" Lana stammered, and Chloe didn't need to see her face to know that the girl was about to break down crying.

What was going on?

Why was Clark acting in such a weird and sexually aggressive way?

Why was he treating _Lana_, the 'love of his life' like this?

And what was all this crap about 'Kal'?

"Put me _down_." Chloe growled, pounding on his back and wondering how she'd never realized how _stony_ his muscles were before. "I don't care if you've fought with Lana, okay Clark Kent, but just don't drag me into it! Just put me down before I---!"

"_You,_ behave."

And then he _slapped her ass_!

Eyes wide in shock, mouth falling open, it took a couple of seconds for Chloe to realize what in the world had just happened. "Did you just---? You _pig_!" She renewed her struggles to get free of him. "Clark Kent if you don't let go of me I _swear_----!"

And he slapped her ass _again_.

"_Kal_." His voice was a low growl. "The name you're going to be screaming as I fuck you is going to be _Kal_, not _Clark, never_ Clark."

Lana gave a little cry and raced out of the Torch, leaving her books on the ground.

Chloe was just shell-shocked.

Had he just said---?

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are to talk to me like that?" She wanted to know, growling just as much as he'd been growling seconds before. "You're my _friend_ Clark, but that doesn't mean you---."

_Again_ he slapped her.

"Chloe, you keep on calling me that name even though I've told you that it displeases me. I'm beginning to think you get off on a little bit of pain." He rubbed her sore butt-cheek, giving it a little squeeze. "I _like_ it."

By now Chloe was so shocked she stopped struggling.

What in the _world_ had happened to Clark Kent?

And then she was sliding down his sinfully muscular body, breasts smashed intimately against his chest, her head tilted upwards so that she was breathing harshly with desire and looking up at his baby blue eyes.

Then Clark was kissing her again, and she couldn't remember why she was struggling with him only seconds ago. All she knew was the heat that blossomed between them, the need she had to have fistfuls of his shirt, her body's orders to arch against him as his hand trailed harshly down her back to grab her still stinging ass and press her against his raging hard on.

"Say my name." He whispered hoarsely against her lips.

"_Clark_…" She whispered, drugged by his kisses.

He pulled away, glaring down at her. "_Kal_." Bringing his hands to her hips he shook her slightly. "My name is _Kal_!"

"_Clark_." She narrowed her eyes at him when he dug his finger painfully into her hips. "_Clark_."

"Kal! My name is _Kal!_ Don't call me by _his_ name!" Clark snapped at her. "_Never_ call me by his name!"

Was it her idea or had there been a flash of red in his eyes when he said that?

"You _are_ Clark!" She snapped back, not about to back down. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you are _Clark Kent_!"

"I am not the pathetic human Clark Kent, I am the lordly _Kal-El_, and you," his eyes narrowed as he pulled her to him once more. "You are _mine_. Only _mine_. I won't share you. Not even with _him_. _Never_."

And then, with a harsh and possessive kiss to her lips, Clark let her go and stormed out of the Torch, banging the door closed behind him with such strength that it came off of its hinges.

Eyes wide Chloe collapsed onto a chair.

What in the world had just _happened_?

Reaching for her bag she found her phone and dialed Pete's number with shaky hands.

Maybe _he_ had an idea of what the _fuck_ had happened to Clark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Chloe spent in Metropolis. Her cousin Lois was in town for the night and since they hadn't been able to see each other in a while her father had allowed her to go to Metropolis and enjoy herself. The blonde pushed all thought of Clark's new attitude and Pete's suspicious behavior out of her mind and just have fun.

Lois had gotten them into a nightclub called Neptune's, and the cousins were having fun on the dance floor, meeting cute guys who were doing their best to try and convince them to go home with them. The cousins really didn't plan on following through on any of the invites, but it gave them a dark rush to realize just how attractive they were to men.

Chloe especially.

She'd lived under the shadow that was Lana Lang's perfection for so long that it was good to realize that men could find _her_ desirable as well.

Hearing her cellular ring, she hurried out of the dance floor and brought it to her ear, covering her other to keep the noise out as best as possible. "Pete? What is it?"

"_Chloe, we figured out what's wrong with Clark_." Pete's voice was hard to hear due to the loud music all around her.

"What was it?"

"_It's the red stone in the class ring. It's red meteor rock and Clark has a weird sort of, um, allergy to red meteor rock_."

Chloe frowned. She'd seen how Clark seemed to get sick whenever around the green meteor rock (an observation she'd kept to herself) and now the _red_ kryptonite gave him an alternate personality?

"_He took Mr. and Mrs. Kent's credit card and bought a truckload of things, and then he stole Mr. Kent's motorcycle. We're all looking for him, but if he comes your way by any chance, you need to get that class ring off of his finger_."

"I doubt I'll see him." Chloe announced, pressing her hand harder against her ear. "I'm at a club in Metropolis with my cousin. It'd be too big of a coincidence if he just showed up here of all places."

"_I don't know, Chloe. He was mighty pissed when he called your home and your dad told him you were clubbing. He might just try search for you_."

"Dad doesn't know what club I'm in." Chloe defended. "There's no way that Clark---."

And then her phone was taken away from her, the call disconnected.

Turning, Chloe's eyes widened as she saw Clark Kent standing behind her, smirking. He---he looked _amazing_. He was dressed in black, with a leather jacket, and he looked so _sinful_ Chloe had to keep from licking her lips.

"Hey."

"Hey." He grinned, his arm going around her waist and pulling her off of the floor up against him. "I'm kinda hurt." He whispered against her lips. "Going clubbing and not even inviting me?" His grip got tighter, punishing. "Were you planning on grinding up against some piece of filth here and going home with him?"

"_No_." She was breathless, but not because he was holding her so tightly.

It was the look in his eyes…the primal, animalistic _possessiveness_ that took her breath away.

"This was a girl's night out with my cousin." The blonde pointed to Lois, who had having the time of her life dancing between two different hunks.

Clark's gaze went to Lois and he sniffed before those baby blues returned to Chloe. "Let's dance."

Dragging her back onto the dance floor with him, Clark kept his gaze solely on her as they rocked together. His hands on her hips kept her pressed intimately against him, and she shivered as she felt him hardening against her abdomen.

Clark leaned downwards and whispered in her ear, his breath caressing the skin sending shivers of delight up and down her spine. "Just looking at you makes me want to take you up against the closest wall."

"_C_----."

"_Please_." He whispered.

Looking up at his face, Chloe couldn't understand the near agonized expression, but she wanted to make him feel better. She couldn't bare see Clark looking down at her like that. "_Kal_."

He grinned, and it was _beautiful_.

Lifting her up as if she weighed nothing, Kal brought their lips together and she wasn't exactly sure what happened next. One minute they were in the middle of the dance floor kissing and grabbing at each other, and the next there was darkness all around her and she was pressed up against a wall.

Whimpering when he cupped her down there, Chloe's eyes flew open and she realized dizzily that they were in the darkest corner of the night club, in the back. It was extremely dark where they were, and while they could easily see those on the dance floor the others couldn't see _them_.

"_Chloe_." Clark whispered against her lips as the sound of a zipper being lowered caught her attention.

"_Kal_?" Her breath hitched in surprise as she suddenly felt something hot and throbbing press against the silk of her panties.

"_Chloe_…" He whispered again before capturing her lips with his own and with his free hand he pulled her panties to the side.

Chloe knew she should be struggling.

They were out in _public_ for crying out loud!

But she felt his need as if it were her own, and she kissed him harder, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting down on his lip when he pushed inside of her with one sure thrust. The pain was there, it stung, but the other sensations were stronger as he groaned into her mouth, body stiff and taunt.

"_Mine_." He growled against her lips before beginning to move slowly inside of her. "_Mine and only __**mine**__."_

"Yes." She groaned, flinging her head back against the wall as he began to move faster now that she'd grown accustomed to his manhood.

"Tell me. _Say it_." He hissed into her ear, grabbing her hair. "I want to hear you _say_ it."

"_Yours, I'm yours_." Chloe whimpered as she felt the heat and desire coiling in her stomach. "_Yours Kal_._ Only yours_."

He gave a sound of male contentment and then no more words were spoken, the only sounds coming from their corner of the night club were groans, moans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure as they drowned in each others bodies and the sensation only they could give each other.

Muffling her cry against his shoulder, Chloe came hard and fast, her world shaking and off its hinges as Clark groaned in agonized pleasure as she spasmed around him.

"_Chloe, I'm going to cum_." He groaned, speeding his thrusts into her, lost in her body.

Dizzy though she might be, Chloe took the opportunity to pick up Clark's hand and sucked on each finger slowly, causing Clark to groan and curse and thrust harder and harder as he closed his eyes, ready to fill her.

Her lips enclosed around the finger wearing the ring, and she slowly pulled it off of his finger and spat it out as far away as possible unto the dance floor.

And then Clark was cumming.

Burying his face in her neck, he whimpered her name over and over again like a chant, his thrusts slowing down until he was leaning heavily against her, still inside of her, his cum trailing down her inner thigh.

Chloe held him close, wondering if the ring really was what had him acting like this. But she found she really couldn't care. She was nearly boneless, her body exhausted yet deliriously sated.

"Clark?" She whispered.

And then he pulled away, gaze horrified as he look at her. "Chloe…I'm so _sorry_."

That was when she knew that it was Clark again.

She ordered herself to cry.

"I'm so _sorry_!" He whispered as he pulled himself out of her and then did up his jeans and hurried out into the throng of dancers.

_He's sorry._

Chloe only barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up, her body still happily stated but her heart sick. She'd just basically taken advantage of her best friend while he was _drugged_ up.

He'd never forgive her!

Cleaning herself up, Chloe stayed there in the bathroom and cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Chloe had her game plan.

Grinning brightly as she walked up to where Clark and Pete were whispering to each other, she tried to act like she didn't notice the way the conversation died the moment she got there or how Pete looked like a mixture of a big brother wanting to comfort his sister, and pummel the boy who'd hurt her, and Clark looked away in shame, unable to look her in the face.

"What's up guys?" She asked, keeping her face bright and cheery. "Had a good time last night?"

Pete raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Clark choked on saliva. "L-L-Last n-n-night?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking at them oddly. "Weren't you two going to spend some time together or something?" She looped her arm around theirs and started leading them towards their homeroom. "_I_ had a great time last night! Or so Lois tells me. I honestly don't remember much about it, I think I had a _little_ too much to drink."

She felt both Pete and Clark stiffen on each side.

"You don't r-remember?" Clark asked.

Chloe told herself that it was only in her head that he sounded disappointed. "Well, I remember meeting _Brad_, and I got his number to prove it!" She grinned chirpily even though she really just wanted to cry. "We're going out on a date tonight. Well, _double_ date. Lois is going out with his twin. _Hunks_."

Clark growled.

Chloe pretended she didn't hear it because it confused her. "Oh well, see you guys later! I have to go check on the Torch before classes start!"

And with that she walked away, allowing her face to show her misery now that her back was to them.

_Breathe in and keep your chin up, Chloe Sullivan_. She told herself. _He's your best friend and you will NOT lose him. Not because of some meteor rock. You can pretend nothing happened. You __**can**_.

She loved him that much.

Taking in a deep breath she continued on her way to the Torch's office, never once guessing that this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Kal, and that he didn't give up on what was _his_ so easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fini.**

**Review?**


End file.
